


Some Things Never Change

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Henry Mills, Bisexuality, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Episode: s07e08 Pretty in Blue, Gen, Mama Regina, Regal Believer, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Regina wants to get to the bottom of why Henry and Jack are acting so weird.





	Some Things Never Change

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by queen-of-the-merry-men on Tumblr: Regal Believer prompt. "Can I tell you a secret?"
> 
> Set some time after we meet Jack for the first time.

Regina knew when something was off with her son and ever since Jack had joined the group, things did seem a little off with him. She tried not to be skeptical of the new man in their posse, but it was hard. She barely knew him and he didn’t say much directly to Regina. She knew she had to wait to say something, she didn’t want to ambush her son in front of everyone. It was just so hard to have a moment alone.

 

Finally, one evening when Jack and Hook were on duty and Tiana and Ella had gone to get some more supplies, it was just the two of them at the camp. He was sitting by the fire, prodding it to keep it going. She settled down next to him, tilting her head.

 

“So…now that we’re alone…you wanna tell me what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.”

“Henry.” She gave him a knowing look.

“I’m not 10, that doesn’t work anymore.”

 

She raised an eyebrow and to give him credit, he did try to keep a straight face. However, she was stubborn and had more years of practice. He let out an irritated sigh and tipped his head back.

 

“You’re really annoying.”

“I know. Now spill.”

He sighed, gnawing on his lower lip. “Can I tell you a secret?”

“I’m your mother, you can tell me anything.”

“Jack…wasn’t my first friend when I started going on my adventures.”

“He wasn’t?”

“We um…we dated…kind of.”

 

Regina processed the information and what it meant, before looking back at him.

 

“So, you’re…”

“Bisexual.”

“Oh. You never told me.”

“I didn’t know how. I mean, I know you dated Maleficent and all that…I had just never been in a relationship, so I wasn’t sure it was real.”

“But it was with Jack?”

“Yeah. We weren’t serious or anything, I knew I had an adventure to go on and he respected that. So we just hooked up.”

 

Regina made a face and Henry chuckled.

 

“Too much information?”

“I guess it’s just weird, you’ve come a long way since having movie dates at Granny’s with Violet.”

“I guess so.”

“So…do you still have feelings for Jack?”

“No, definitely not. I love Ella.”

 

Love. Her little prince was in love.

 

(She knew she should stop thinking of him that way, but it was hard.)

 

“Then what’s the big deal? Why have you and him been acting so weird?”

“I don’t want her to feel uncomfortable around Jack, if she knew.”

“Honestly, I think she’d be okay with it.”

“Really?”

“She’d probably be more upset if she found out some other way. It’s going to look suspicious that you didn’t tell her.”

“Thanks, Mom.” He softly smiled. “It’s good to have you here…to talk about all this stuff.”

“It’s good to be here.” She squeezed his hand.

“Do you miss Storybrooke?”

“I miss our family, but as your grandmother would say, home is where the heart is. And I don’t feel I’m ever really at home unless I’m with you.”

 

She leaned up to kiss his cheek. A lot had changed during their time apart, but then again, a lot had stayed the same.


End file.
